Blog użytkownika:Fan wszystkiego/jeźdźcy smoków- powrót na koniec świata
Witam wszystkie. Moje pierwsze opowiadanie tak proszę o szczere komętarze. Na początek kilka informacji: 1.Opowiadanie praca się niedługo przez JWS2 2.Wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS2 3.Opowiadanie nie bedzie w 100% zgodne z tym co się działo w tym cosem się wydarzyć w JWS2 Uwaga: Opowiadanie może zawierać spoilery. Rozdział 1 To jest Berk. Przez 8 miesieczy pada tu śnieg przez reszte grat. Jedzenie jest pozbawione smaku. Ludzie jeszcze bardziej. Całe szczeście ze mamy ... smoki. Mineło parę miesięczy od pokonania Johana. Każdy na berk znalazł sobie nowe zajecie. Śledzik i Sztukęty uczuć przysłych jeźdźców. Sączysmark i Hakokieł dowodzą drużyną A. Mieczyk i Szpadka oraz Wym i Jot, no oni się nie zmienili. Dagur i Hedera odbudowali plemie berserków i są jak normalna rodzina Stoik przygotowuje Czkawke do roli wodza. Czkawka i Astrid starają sie spedzać ze sobą jak najwiecej czasu. Astrid i Czkawka byli własnie na jednej ze swoich wycieczek. Byli daleko odBerk. thumb|334px|Atrid iCzkawka Daleko od Berk(Astrid) Czas coś zmieniać. Musimy czymś sie zając, a nie ciągle uciekać. - Czkawka? -Szłucham - powiedział rysując coś na mapie. - Bo ... zdaje mi się, że czas czymś się zająć. Czkawka posmutniał i dalej zaczą coś rysować. -Czkawka-załapałam go za twarz i skierowałam w moją stronę- musimy skończyć z uciekaniem. -wiesz ze ...- nie dałam mu skończyć - tak wiem że będzia chciał zrobić cię wodzwodzem. Ale kiedyś i tak nim zostaniesz. - ja nie jestem jeszcze gotowy. W tym czasie nasze smoki zaczęły się o nasz ocierać. (Czkawka) Wiem ze ona ma rację, ale ja sie nie nadaje na wodza. Nie jestem taki jak mój ojciec. On zawsze wie co robić. Ja tak nie umiem. -Jesteś gotowy jak nikt-jej piękne niebieskie oczy przeglądały sie mojej reakcji. Wstałem i zaczęłam chodzić w te i z powrotem. - nie jestem jak mój ojciec, matki nie znam. Nie potrafię-nasz spojżenia sie spotkały. Patrzyłem głęboko w jej oczy. Astrid wstałała i złapała mnie za ręce. - kto jak kto, ale ty poradził byś się świetnie. Nasze kochane smoki popchnęły w taki sposób ze sobą przytulnie. - kochana gadzina- pogłaskałem szczerbatka za uchem. Spójrzałem na moją narzeczoną. - kocham cie- Pocałowałem ją. Postanowiliśmy wrucić na Berk. (Stoick) Znowu uciekł z Astrid. Ale to mądra dziewczyna, może przekona go do objęcia władzy. Muszę z nią porozmawiać. - Pyskacz. Nie widziałeś może Czkawki? - nie, ale jak znam życie razem z Astrid są daleko od Berk. - jakby sie pojawił powiedz mu że chce z nim porozmawiać -Daj mu czas. Jest jeszcze młody, nie chce przejmować twoich obowiązków. A ty nie jest jeszcze tak stary, żeby przechodzić na emeryturę. -Ale on nie chce, nawet o tym porozmawiać. Ma już 20 lat. Powinien przygotować się do zostania wodzem. -Wiesz, jak go zmusisz, to znowu ucieknie.. (Czkawka) Lecimy razem z Astrid w stronę Berk. Piękna pogoda czyni tę chwilę dość romantyczną. Od powrodu z końca świata wiele się między nami zmieniło. Staramy się spędzaćze sobą każdą chwilę, dużo rozmawiamy i często okazujemy sobie uczucia. Od paru dni mam mały problem. Jesteśmy zaręczeni już od ponad roku, bardzo się kochamy. Zastanawiam się nad ślubem. Wiem, że mamy jeszcze czas, ale nie chce tracić ani chwili. Nie wiem jak jej to powiedzieć. -Astrid, chciałbym cię o coś zapytać. -Najpierw mnie złap-zaśmiała się i przyśpieszyłem. -Nie dalej mordko złapmy ją. Szczerbatek szybko przyśpieszył. Już po chwili byliśmy obok Astrid. Spróbowałem jeszcze raz z nią porozmawiać. -Astrid, chciałem zapytać, czy byś nie chciała ... Nie zdążyłem skończyć, bo w naszym kierunku leciały trzy sieci. Dwie omineliśmy bez problemu, trzecią szczerbatek zestrzelił plazmę. -Kto to był? Łowczy smoków? -Zapytała mnie Astrid. -Nie mam pojęcia. Polecieliśmy w stronę statku. Na żaglach nie było żadnego herbu. Wylądowaliśmy na statku, jednak na nim już nikogo nie było. -Zostań tu, ja zejdę pod pokładem. Zgodziła się, a ja schodziłem pod pokład. Kiedy stanąłem na podłodze, usłyszałem ciche kliknięcie, a że ścian zaczą wydobywać się gaz zębiroga.. -Astrid uciekaj !! - Tylko tyle zdążyłem krzyknąć. Rozdział 2 (Astrid) Usłyszałam krzyk Czkawki. Wskoczyłam na Wichurkę i odleciałysmy kawałek. Nawet niewiedziałam o co chodzi. Ale w jego głosie był strach wię coś musiało się stać. Po chwili usłyszałam wybuch. Statek, na którym przed chwilą stałam, właśnie eksplodował. Ale nie widziałam w powietrzu Czkawki. -Czkawka !!! - krzyknełam ze strachem. Nigdzie nie było ani jego, ani Szczerbatka. Przeszukałam szczątki statku. Kiedy znalazłam zniszczoną lotkę Nocnej Furii, coś my mnie pękło. Zaczęłam płakać.Nie mogłam oddychać, a co dopiero mówić. Po chwili trochę ochłonełam. Postanowiłam jesze raz przeszukać wrak i okolice. Nigdzie ich nie było. "Nikt nieprzezył by takiej eksplozji." "Na na pewno już nie żyje" Pomyślałam. Do głowy napływało mi coraz więcej mrocznych myśli. Przecież on nie może umrzeć. Jak ja to powiem jego ojcu? (Czkawka) Szcerbek w ostatniej chwili zasłonił mnie własny ciałem. Zawsze mogę na niego liczyć. Sam nie wiem, który to raz uratował mi życie. Ale wybuch był na tyle mocny, że wylądowaliśmy na jakiejś wyspie z dala od wraku. -Dzięki mordko-Powiedziałem do przyjaciela, ten przewrucił mie i zaczą lizać-Szczerbek, przestać. Wiesz, że to się nie zmywa-Śmiałem się. -Nie nic trzeba wracać do domu-kiedy to powiedziałem, smok posmutniał. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że nie ma lotki na ogonie. Musiała odpaść w eksplozji - Jednak nie wrucimy do domu tak szybko jak myślałem. Chodz przejdąmy po wyspie, może coś znajdziemy. (Astrid) Właśnie dolatuje do Berk. Nie mam pojęcia jak mam powiedzieć o tym, co się wydarzyło ojcu Czkawki. Sama dalej niewierze, że on nie żyje. Wylądowaliśmy z Wichurą pod domem wodza. Zapukałam. -O Astrid, dobrze, że jesteś, chciałem z tobą ...- Przerwał, kiedy zobaczył zniszczoną lotkę wykonaną przez jego syna- Astrid gdzie jest Czkawka? Niewytrzymałam. Po prostu rozpłakałam się przed nim. -Nie, to niemożliwe. NIE !! - Wykryczał na całą wyspę. Sam również zaczął płakać. Pierwszy raz oglądam go w takim stanie, ale rozumiałam go. Rozdzaił 3 (Astrid) Mineło juz pięć dni.Wysłaliśmy jeż kilka grup poszukiwawczych. Każda wracała z niczym. Byłam załamana. Całe dni siedziałam w domu i płakałam. Przypomniałam się, że przed atakiem chciał mi coś powiedzieć. Teraz nie dawało mi to spokoju, że nie wiem, co chciał mi powiedzieć. Stoick się nie poddawał. Nie chciał organizować pogrzebu. Ciągle wierzył, że jego syn wróci. Siedziałam w domu. Było chyba południe. Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Niemiałam siły iść i ich otworzyć. Usłyszałam, że ktoś je otworzył i kieruje się po schodach na górę. - Astrid- znałam ten głos, ale w pierwszej chwili nie wiedziałam kto to. Dopiero kiedy podeszła i mnie przytuliła, zrozumiałam, że, to Heathera. - Jak się trzymasz?- Co miałam jej odpowiedzieć? Chyba widziała, że nie jest dobrze. -Heathera jak to się mogło stać? Przecież to Czkawka. On zawsze wychodził z tarapatów bez szwanku.-Rozpłakałam się na dobre. - Nie wiem. Tez będę za nim tęsknić. Był dla mnie jak brat. (Czkawka) Wyspa, na której jesteśmy, jest pusta. Na około jest tylko ocean. Niema nawet jednej wyspy. Nie miałem pojęcia co mamy robić. Szczerbatek nie może latać, a ja nie mogę wytrzymać z tęsknoty za moją Astrid. Całe szczęście, że miałem jeszcze mojego przyjaciela. Przez parę dni zastanawiałem się jak naprawić ogon mojego przyjaciela. Ale nie mam nażęci, a nawet jeżeli niema tu żadnych przydatnych materiałów. Szczerbatek regularnie wystrzeliwuje plazmę w niebo. Może w kończy nasz znajdą. Na pewno szukają. -Wiesz co mordko? Skoro nie możemy stąd odlecieć, może spróbujemy odpłynąć? Smok spojrzał na mnie żałośnie. Wiem, że miał racje i to się nie uda, ale nie mamy wyboru. Ale spróbujemy albo w końcu tu zginiemy. -Wiem mordko, że to kiepski pomysł, ale nie mam lepszego. Musimy wrócić. Szczerbkowi niezbyt się ten pomysł podobał, ale pomógł zbudować mi tratwę. -No nic. Musi się udać. Wsiadaj. Ruszyliśmy w podróż przez ocean. Zapasów mieliśmy na porę dni. Może dwa tygodnie. Jeżeli przez ten czas nic nie znajdziemy, źle się to skończy. (Heathera) Od paru dni siedzę i pilnuje Astrid. Jest zrozpaczona. Boję się, że może coś sobie zrobić. Też tęsknie za Czkawką. By dla mnie niczym brat. Z tym że ja miałam jeszcze Dagrua, a Astrid została sama. Jej rodzice nie żyją, a żadnego rodzeństwa nie ma. Spróbuje dzisiaj z nią polatać. To na pewno poprawi jej humor. -Astrid. Może polatamy? -Nie mam siły.-Odpowiedziała z łzami w oczach. - Astrid wiem, że tęsknisz, ale Czkawka by nie chciał, żebyś płakała. Jak by mógł, na pewno by ci zabronił płakać. - JA GO KOCHAM- Wykrzyczała- jak mam po nim nie płakać? - Wiem, że go kochasz, ale pomyśl o nim. On na pewno by nie chciał, żebyś zmarnowała sobie życie. Pomyśl o Wichurze, z którą nie latałaś od śmierci Czkawki. Pomyśl o przyjaciołach. Oni się o ciebie martwią. - Ja nie mogę. Jeszcze nie teraz. - Dobrze, ale powiedz, kiedy będziesz gotowa.- Zdawało mi się, że trochę się uspokoiła. (Czkawka) Od paru dni płyniemy przez ocean. Straciłem nadzieje, że uda nam się dotrzeć na Berk. - Szczeratek patrz- Zawołałem i pokazałem ręką na statek niedaleko nasz.- Jednak nam się uda. Wrócimy do domu. Statek był coraz bliżej. - Hej wy tam. Potrzebujecie pomocy?- Zawołał ktoś, że statku. To pewnie kapitan. - Jeżeli moglibyście nasz zabrać na najbliższą zamieszkałą wyspę. - Niema problemy wsiadajcie. Razem, że Szczerbkiem wsiedliśmy na statek. Kiedy zobaczyliśmy, co za ludzie na nim są, aż mi serce stanęło. To byli... Łowcy smoków. Rozdział 4 (Czkawka) - Szczerbek plazma-Krzyknąłem, widząc zbliżających się łowców smoków. -Na twoim miejscu bym tego nie robił- Poznałem ten głos, ale nie wiedziałem, do kogo należy- No wiesz, drewniana łódź, wielki ocean... a jak u was z pływaniem?-Zaśmiał się nieznajomy mężczyzna i wyszedł z cienia. Nie wierzyłem własnym oczom. To był...Viggo. -Viggo? Jaki cudem? Myślałem, że nie żyjesz. Znowu trudnisz się w łapaniu smoków? - Niewiele więcej potrafię, a z czegoś trzebathumb|left|400px|Viggo wyżyć. Smoka zamknijcie w klatce, a chłopaka przyprowadźcie do mnie- Powiedział, po czym odszedł. (Astrid) Minęło już trochę czasu od tamtego wypadku. Wzięłam się w garść. Dużo pomagała mi Heathera. Dalej nie wierzę, że on nie żyje. Gdzieś w głębi serca coś mi mówi, że on do mnie wróci. Mimo wszystko zgodziłam się przejąć jego obowiązki, jako przywódcy jeźdźców smoków. Ale tylko do czasu aż on wróci. (Stoick) Astrid trochę się pozbierała. To dobrze. To bardzo mądra i młoda dziewczyna. Nie powinna się załamywać. Rozumiem ją. Sam straciłem żonę, a teraz jeszcze syna. Chyba wszyscy za nim tęsknią. Pyszkacz często powtarza, że tera nikt mu nie pomaga w kuźni. Bliźniaki już tak nie rozrabiają. Sączysmark tez trochę się zmienił. Ale nie zmienili się tylko ludzie. Wszystkie smoki na Berk chodzą jakby smutne. Nic dziwnego. Jakby nie mój syn dalej byśmy je wybijali. (Heathera) Astrid się pozbierała. Nawet zajęła miejsce Czkawki w smoczej akademii. Świetnie sobie radzi, ale dalej jest zmartwiona. Zawsze jak z nią rozmawiam, to mówi, że on żyje i że do niej wróci. Rozumiem ją. Jest bardzo zakochana. Ja też bardzo tęsknię. Czkawka był dla mnie jak brat. Nigdy się ode mnie ani od nikogo innego nie odwrócił, mimo że go zawodzili i okłamywali. Zawsze wszystkim wybaczał. Był wspaniały. Niestety, ale już go niema. Za parę dni ma się odbyć uroczysty pogrzeb. Niestety nikt nie odnalazł jego ciała. (Czkawka) Właśnie przyprowadzili mnie do Viggo. -Zostawcie nasz samych.-Powiedział spokojnie. Jego ludzie opuścili pokój, a on zaczął do mnie podchodzić, trzymając w ręce sztylet. -Czkawko haddoku 3-zaczą mówić stając mi za plecami. Widziałem jak, wyciąga, nóż w moją stronę. Myślałem, że to już mój koniec- Potrzebuje twojej pomocy- Powiedział po chwili, rozcinając linę na moich rękach. -Jak to? Nie rozumiem?-Byłem bardzo zdziwiony. -Pamiętasz ten dzień, kiedy rzekomo umarłem- pokiwałem głową na tak- Mój wandersmok został uwięziony daleko na północ. Potrzebuje twojej pomocy w uwolnieniu go- Nie wiem, co mnie bardziej zdziwiło. To, że chce narażać życie dla smoka, czy to, że prosi mnie o pomoc. - Skoro potrzebujesz pomocy, po co była ta szopka z łowcami? - Oni nie mogą się dowiedzieć. Zabiliby mnie i ciebie. Po tym, jak pokonałem Johanna, uwolnili mnie, bo myśleli, że zostanę nowym kapitanem łowców. Jeżeli tylko spróbuje, zbliżyć się do mojego smoka zabiją mnie. Dlatego potrzebuje twojej pomocy. -To, jaki jest plan?- Zapytałem. Nie wiem czemu, ale zaufałem mu- Bo masz jakiś plan? - Od kiedy ty mnie znasz? Ja zawsze mam jakiś plan- Uśmiechnął się. Nie powiem, mi tez się przypomniały stare dobre czasy, kiedy to mieszkaliśmy na końcu świata.- Ale najpierw musimy się stąd wydostać. Ale patrząc na to, że płynąłeś przez ocean na tratwie i wszedłeś na obcy statek, zakładam, że twój smok nie może latać? -No powiedzmy, że miałem mały wypadek. A no właśnie mam do ciebie małe pytanie- Przypomniała mi się sprawa z wybuchowym okrętem. - Słucham cię uważnie. - Co możesz mi powiedzieć o pewnym statku z białymi żaglami i wybuchową pułapką?- spojrzałem na niego podejrzliwie. - Dobrze wiesz, że nawet ja walczyliśmy, nie zabiłem żadnego smoka. Byłem handlarzem, a nie jakimś przycholem chcącym wybić rasę smoków.- W sumie miał racje. Przekonał mnie swoją wypowiedzią. - No dobrze. To kto mógł to zrobić? - Uważasz, że tylko ja polowałem na smoki? Jeżeli tak to się bardzo mylisz. Są dziesiątki osób dużo gorszych ode mnie chcących wybić jak najwięcej smoków. A teraz wróćmy do naszego planu ucieczki. Co ci potrzeba, żeby twój smok mógł znowu polecieć? -Siedem metalowych cienkich prętów i grubą, wytrzymałą tkaninę. - Dobrze. Moi ludzie zaprowadzą cię do twojego smoka, a ja przyniosę ci potrzebne rzeczy. Tylko pamiętaj, nie daj po sobie nic poznać, bo zabiją mnie, ciebie i twojego smoka.- Viggo pierwszy raz wydawał mi się godzien zaufania. Dobrze wiedział, że jeżeli da nam te materiały, beż problemu uciekniemy. (Astrid) To bardzo trudny dzień dla mnie. Dziś mam odbyć się pogrzeb Czkawki. Ja dalej wierzę, że on wróci. Około godziny 16 wszyscy zebraliśmy się przy plaży Thora. Często razem z Czkawką spędzaliśmy tu czas. Gdyby nie okoliczności na pewno bym się uśmiechnęła na wspomnienia, jakie tu miałam. Na pogrzeb mojego ukochanego przybyło wielu jego przyjaciół. Poza całą wioską Berk przybyli między innymi: Dagur wraz z Malą, Albrecht Perfidny oraz Atali. Najbardziej niezwykłe było przybycie naszych smoczych przyjaciół. Nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się Płomień,Garff, a w oddali było widać kilka seprozgonów. Pochowaliśmy go w bardzo piękny sposób. Z powodu braku ciała prawie każdy napisał list pożegnalny do swojego przyjaciela. Tuż przed całą ceremonią zebrał się deszcz. Po przygotowaniu wszystkiego łódź została puszczona na wodę, a Pyszkacz zaczął przemowę pożegnalną. Nie wytrzymałam tego i rozpłakałam się. Podeszła do mnie Heathera. Chciała mnie pocieszyć, jednak ona sama płakała. Po skończonej przemowie zgodnie z tradycją wódz wysłał podpaloną strzałę prosto na łódź. Po nim takie strzały wysłali najbliżsi Czkawki. Łódź podpaliła się i szybko zgasła.Heathera przytuliła mnie. - Przykro mi- Powiedziała i odeszła. Wtedy podszedł do mnie ktoś, kogo nigdy bym o to nie podejrzewałam. Podszedł do mnie Dagur. -Wiem, że między nami bywało różnie, ale proszę, przyjmij moje najszczersze kondolencje- Powiedział, a ja go przytuliłam. Mimo że ja niezbyt go lubiłam, ale Czkawka traktował go jak brata. -Nie wiem, dlaczego tak wspaniali ludzie odchodzą tak wcześnie. Bardzo mi przykro z powodu jego śmierci.-Powiedziała Mala. Jeszcze kilka osób złożyło mi kondolencje i prawie wszyscy porozchodzili się do domów. Zostałam ja, Stoick,Heathera,Dagur oraz pozostali jeźdźcy smoków. Rodział 5 (Czkawka) Siedzę tak z Szczerbatkiem parę godzin, a Viggo dalej niema. Może mnie okłamał? Robił to nie raz. Zacząłem myśleć o Berk. Brakowało mi Astrid, Ojca, a nawet Sączysmarka. Ciekawe czy jeszcze mnie szukają? Od tego wypadku miną prawie miesiąc. Mam nadzieje, że Astrid nie rozpacza. Ja do niej wrócę. (Astrid) Po pogrzebie znowu się załamałam. A co jeżeli oni mają racje i on rzeczywiście nie żyje? Co ja, że sobą zrobię? Nie potrafię żyć bez niego. Często mnie ktoś odwiedza, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko dobrze. Ale nic nie jest dobrze. Ja może być dobrze skoro jego tu niema. (Czkawka) Usłyszałem czyjeś kroki. Ktoś idzie w moją stronę. - Viggo. Dłużej się nie dało?- Zapytałem trochę zły. - Musiałem trochę uważać. Moi ludzie patrzą mi na ręce. Masz ten ogon i lećmy stąd, zanim się zorientują.-Podał mi ogon. Złożyłem go Szczerbatkowi. Viggo nasz wypuścił. Po cichu udaliśmy się na pokład. - Wskakuj i trzymaj się mocno- Powiedziałem cicho. Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Przez głowę przemknęła mi myśl, żeby zabrać go na Berk i tam go uwięzić. Ale to nie w moim stylu. Pomogę mu i nasze drogi się rozejdą. -To, jaki mamy plan? - Klatki smoków zwykle są na środku wyspy, ale to Wandersmok więc trzymają go przy wodzie. Na wyspie niema nawet jednej rzeki więc trzymają go w morzu. Ty zrobisz zamieszanie z drugiej strony morza, a ja uwolnię smoka, potem nasze drogi się rozejdą.-Wyjaśnił. Jego plan tył dość prosty i niezbyt ryzykowny. Po około 10 godzinach byliśmy na miejscu. Była to niewielka wyspa, ale dobrze chroniona. Co około 100 metrów stały katapulty i balisty. Na oko było tam więcej niż 200 strażników. -Tam jest- Powiedział Viggo, pokazując palcem na klatkę w wodzie. -Dobra to ja lecę, a ty idź uratować swojego smoka. - Dziękuje ci- Powiedział cicho, wyciągając rękę w moją stronę. -Niema za co- Podałem mu rękę. Viggo pobiegł w stronę brzegu. - To, co mały? Zrobimy zamieszanie?-Zapytałem mordkę. W odpowiedzi usłyszałem zadowolone warknięcie. Dawno już z nikim nie walczyliśmy. Trochę postrzelaliśmy i wzbiliśmy się na bezpieczną wysokość. A przynajmniej tak myślałem. Kiedy lecieliśmy ogon Szcerbatka zaczął spadać. Był trochę niedopracowany, bo miałem mało czasu i kiepskie materiały. -Uważaj mordko- Krzyknąłem do smoka, kiedy zaczęliśmy spadać. Nagle poczułem, że znowu się unośmy. Wandersmok trzymał Szczerbatka w szponach i odlatywał. Jednak nagle dostał strzałą umoczoną w roztworze ze smoczego korzenia. -Mamy problem- Powiedział Viggo siedzący na smoku. Smok z każdą minutą słabł. Spadliśmy na niewielką wyspę. Zemdlałem. Kiedy obudziłem się, zobaczyłem, że Szczerbatek siedzi koło mnie, a Viggo i Wandersmok rozpalają ognisko. -O obudziłeś się- Powiedział, patrząc na mnie- Myślałem, że już po tobie. - Nie tak łatwo mnie zabić- Zaśmiałem się. -Dobrze o tym wiem- Tez się zaśmiał. Dobrze mi się z nim rozmawiało. Mimo że kilka razy próbowaliśmy się zabić. - Wiesz, że mogłeś mnie zostawić? Czemu tego nie zrobiłeś? -Kiedy dałem się ogon, twój smok mógł mnie zabić i odlecieć, kiedy z tobą leciałem mogłeś polecieć na Berk i być teraz z ukochaną. Czemu tego nie zrobiłeś? -Chciałem ci pomóc, odwdzięczyć się za pomoc z Johannem. - Ja ci z nim nie pomogłem. Tak czy inaczej, ja też ci chciałem pomóc. Ale teraz obydwaj tu utknęliśmy. Twój smok stracił ogon, a mój złamał skrzydło. Jest tylko kwestią czasu, zanim nasz tu znajdą, a potem zabiją. - Co to?-Przerwałem mu, widząc mały czary punkt, który się zbliżał. - Statek? Za mały na wojskowy. Poczekaliśmy aż mały statek, udekorowany na czarno dopłynie. -To pewnie czyjś statek pogrzebowy. Może szczęście się do nasz uśmiechnie. Podszedł do statku. Ja wolałem nie wiedzieć, co tam jest. -Czkawka powinieneś to zobaczyć. Podszedłem niepewnie. Jednak na statu nie było ciała, tylko listy. Wziąłem jeden d ręki. " Bracie mam nadzieje, że trafiłeś do lepszego świata. Wiem, że w przeszłości sporo narozrabiałem, ale chciałem ci podziękować za wszystko. Dzięki tobie odzyskałem plemię, siostrę i spokój. Mam nadzieje, że się jeszcze spotkamy, Twój brat Dagur" -To łódź z mojego pogrzebu.-Stwierdziłem ze smutkiem w głosie. -Do dobrze- Spojrzałem na Viggo jak na wariata- Nie rozumiesz? To znaczy, że niedaleko jest Berk.-Teraz rozumiem, może uda się wydostać. - Idź znajdź strasliwca, a ja napiszę list. Viggo odszedł, a ja czytałem listy dalej. "Synu wiem, że nie chciałeś zostać wodzem, ale uwierz, byłbyś najlepszym wodzem w historii. Mam nadzieje, że spotkamy się w Vanhalli. "Kochanie nie wiem, jak sobie poradzę bez ciebie. Coś w głębi serca mówi mi, że ty żyjesz i do mnie wrócisz. Jesteś największym szczęściem, jakie mnie w życiu spotkało. Zawsze będę cię kochała, Twoja na zawsze Astrid" Rozpłakałem się, czytając list. Wtedy wrócił Viggo. - Tęsknisz za nią?-Spojrzałem na niego pytająco- Za swoją dziewczyną. - Nawet nie wiesz jak. - Wiem bardzo dobrze- I znowu spojrzałem na niego pytająco- Straciłem żonę i dwójkę dzieci w ataku smoków. Wtedy postanowiłem ich pomścić, ale nie potrafiłem zabić smoka. Wtedy postanowiłem je łapać i sprzedawać do niewoli.-W jego oku zakręciła się łza- Nie ma dnia, żebym o nich nie myślał. -Co teraz zrobisz? Dokąd się udasz? -Nie mam pojęcia. Jedyną rodziną, jaką miałem był mój brat. Teraz nie mam nikogo. - Może...zamieszkasz na.. Berk?-Zapytałem. Jakoś tak mimo wszystko miałem nadzieje, że się nie zgodzi. - To miłe z twojej strony, ale nie pasowałbym tam. Rozdział 6 Minęło parę dni od wysłania wiadomości do Astrid. Mam nadzieje, że dotarł do mojej ukochanej. Wandersmok już wyzdrowiał. Viggo nie chciał odlatywać beze mnie. Przekonałem go do tego, bo wyjaśniłem mu, że raczej nie jest mile widziany przez resztę jeźdźców. Zostałem sam w niewielkiej wyspie. No dobra nie sam. Był zemną Szczerbatek. (Astrid) Siedziałam w domu i wspominałam wspólne chwile z Czkawką. Wspominałam, jak przez piorun oślepił mnie. To było słodkie, kiedy tak się o mnie martwił. I ten pocałunek. Było cudownie. Albo jak udowodnił mi, że jestem dla niego ważniejsza od smoków. A przecież smoki były dla niego najważniejsze. Pozwolił Viggo zabrać ostatniego smoka, żeby mnie ratować. Siedziałem tak w domu, aż nagle coś wleciało przez okno. To był straszliwiec pocztowy. Odwiązałam z niego nogi list. Byłam zaskoczona. To był... mój list pożegnalny na pogrzeb Czkawki. A na odwrocie było coś dopisane. " Moja kochana Astrid mam nadzieje, że ten list dotrze do ciebie bez problemu. Wiem, że na pewno rozpaczasz, ale mi nic nie jest. Razem z szczerbatkiem żyjemy i znajdujemy się niedaleko Berk. Niestety Szczerbek nie może latać. Jesteśmy na niewielkiej wyspie na wschód od Berk. Mam nadzieje, że mnie znajdziesz. Na zawsze twój Czkawka" Szybko pobiegłam do Stoick, a po drodze zawołałam wszystkich jeźdźców do twierdzy. Wbiegłam do domu wodza. - Astrid na Thora. Co ty tu robisz?- Zapytał Stoick. - Wodzu mam wspaniałe wieści. Niech wódz zaraz przyjdzie do twierdzy- Powiedziałam i wybiegłam. Byłam taka szczęśliwa. Myślałam, że padnę, że szczęścia. W moich oczach były łzy. Płakałam, że szczęścia i nie kryłam się z tym. Kiedy już wszyscy byli w twierdzy zaczęłam mówić. -Pewnie się zastanawiacie, po co wasz to zebrałam- Mówiłam przez łzy- Mam dla wasz wspaniałą wiadomość. Dostałam list. -Jaki list?- Zapytał Sączysmark. -Daj jej powiedzieć- Uciszał go Śledzik. - Nie będziesz mnie uciszał Śledziu- Wykrzyczał Sączysmark. I oczywiście zaczęli się kłócić. -CISZA!!! List jest od Czkawki- Wykrzyczałam. Wszystkie oczy spojrzały na mnie. Przeczytałam im list. Wszyscy byli przepełnieni radością. Stoick nawet się popłakał. Chciałam wsiąść na Wichurę i jak najszybciej polecieć po mojego kochanego. -Astrid-Powiedziała Heatera i złapała mnie za rękę- Poczekaj na nasz. Polecimy z tobą. I razem polecieliśmy. Miałam nadzieje jak najszybciej go znaleźć. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania